Volver a verte
by Amefloza13
Summary: Llegue al final del camino, y aún asi siento que no he logrado lo más importante... estar contigo
1. Chapter 1

**Cap: 01 - Lo miré por ultima ves...**

Lo miré por ultima ves y cerré mis ojos, lo escuche gritar mi nombre antes de alejarse de mí; después de eso todo fue calma...

Alguien aparece a mi lado me braza con tanta fuerza que siento que todos mis problemas se van de mi cuerpo excepto una sensación que se clava en mi corazón; luego una luz cegadora me invade... ya no existo, ya no pertenezco aquí...

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar, tan lleno de paz, pero sentía que algo faltaba, siento un vacío en mi corazón, como si hubiese dejado algo pendiente atrás; cierro mis ojos y solo veo una silueta oscura que me prometía proteger todo lo que yo amo.

Esta sensación me intriga, quiero ir con él y apoyarlo pero no puedo, aquí es el cielo donde ya nada debería importar solo hay la calma y la paz del alma inmortal; pero entonces por qué no me siento así? me siento triste sin razón y una lagrima cae por mi mejilla derecha, quiero buscarlo... mi corazón se siente inquieto.

He hablado con otros acerca de esto, me dicen que es algo normal y que pronto pasará, llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero pensar que es mundano, esto es algo más...

Escuche a lo lejos que alguien me llama, no quise poner atención ya que no sería la primera vez que lo imagino; vuelvo a escuchar la misma voz llamándome incesantemente; me levando y busco el origen de esa voz.

Caminé unos minutos y lo encuentro parado cerca de un portal de luz; dice que ya es hora, estoy intrigada, no entiendo lo que quiere decir, le pregunto.- Hora de que?- El me responde con una sonrisa.- Hora de buscar a tu héroe.- estoy aún más intrigada, ¿Cual héroe?.

Él me explica con calma diciéndome la razón de me inquietud desde mi llegada; me cuenta sobre mi vida pasada y que por como salieron las cosas mi amigo puede perderse en el camino de la oscuridad y por el bien del futuro debo regresar y ayudarlo.

Estoy feliz, por fin podré ir y buscarlo, mi corazón late con fuerza como si me dijera que me lance al portal sin pensar en nada más; doy un paso antes de ingresar, me detengo y pregunto cómo voy lograré encontrarlo en un mundo tan grande?, el coloca una mano sobre mi espalda y me responde.- Las almas gemelas siempre se encuentran de alguna u otra manera...- estoy sorprendida las lágrimas caen de felicidad, ahora con más razón quiero verlo y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Miro de frente el portal y sin pensarlo más entré...

* * *

Mi cuerpo se siente inquieto, al principio sentía calor y tranquilidad rodeada de afecto; pero tenía tantas ganas de salir de esa comodidad, sentía que había algo más afuera. Después siento como esa tranquilidad me es arrebatada por temblores constantes... ya es hora.

* * *

Hola, esta es mi primera historia inspirado en una imagen de deviantart (Ask 63 de Nino5571), espero que les guste :)

Aún no se si continuar con la historia, así que espero sus opiniones acerca de ello, por ultimo GRACIAS! por leer esta historia :D


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad- los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA, los demás son creaciones mías; esta es una historia hacha por un fan sin fines de lucro y no entra en ningún canon oficial.

* * *

 **Cap: 02 - Estoy feliz**

Estoy feliz, mi mamá me enseñara una habilidad familiar heredado por nuestros antepasados; ella cree que aún soy joven pero le insistí tanto que cedió; la veo tomar unas cartas de tarot, ella dice que a pesar que se pueda predecir el futuro este puede alterarse en el presente y cambiar la predicción antes realizada, asiento mi cabeza como señal de entender lo que dijo, aunque no estoy muy segura.

Ella sostiene ambas manos sobre su pecho y se concentra; yo la admiro mientras un aura de color celeste la rodea elevando las cartas a su alrededor. Mi mamá es realmente hermosa, pienso... su esbelta figura, su blanca piel y sus largas plumas de erizo que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda junto a sus ojos verde jade. Solo espero algún día ser igual de bella.

Al final las cartas se muestran frente a ella y su rostro está intrigado como si el mensaje no fuera claro; ella se calma y dice que primero me presentara las cartas. Me explica que cada carta de tarot del mundo lleva un espíritu de una dimensión mística, que solo se comunican a través de las cartas y me va presentando una por una para entender su lenguaje, coloca de una en una las cartas sobre la mesa, ella se ríe y lo traduce.- dice que le agradas al espíritu de las cartas, que eres tan bonita como yo con la diferencia que eres de color rosa.- Me ruborice!, ella continua bajando las cartas, su rostro se inquieta, yo le pregunto.- dice, que para él, aún no estas lista para manipularlo correctamente que debes ser paciente, las respuestas a tus dudas se aclararán a su debido tiempo, de lo contrario todo puede ir en tu contra.

Mi mamá acaricia mi cabeza en señal de que me tranquilizara.- también dice que te felicita por iniciar el entrenamiento y que no te des por vencida.- mi sonrisa crece de lado a lado, me volteo para ver directamente a mi mamá y le prometo entrenar duro hasta estar lista; ella me devuelve la sonrisa me abraza y besa mi frente.

* * *

Es la hora de dormir, mi mamá me acuesta en mi cama diciéndome que mañana será otro día yo le pregunto si tuvo alguna noticia sobre mi padre ella dice que hoy no, pero tal vez mañana, se despide con un beso en mi frente y se retira a su habitación. Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a tener el mismo sueño...

Hay una sombra rodeado de tinieblas, trato de distinguirlo mejor, tiene la forma de un erizo macho, pero solo veo una silueta borrosa por culpa de la oscura niebla, al principio se ve amenazador dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que se acerque; yo lo veo detenidamente... está llorando, las lágrimas caen sin detenerse y llegan al suelo. Quiero ir con el... intento llegar a él quiero saber por qué llora, empiezo a caminar hacia él. Quiero consolarlo... no me gusta verlo llorar, intento llegar lo más rápido que puedo pero él se aleja hasta desaparecer de mi vista y ahora soy yo quien está perdida en medio de las tinieblas...

Abro mis ojos y veo la claridad del día en mi cuarto; siempre es el mismo sueño y las mismas dudas que intrigan mi mente... quiero preguntarles a las cartas, solo ellas me pueden decir la verdad acerca de este sueño. Entonces me levanto con ánimos porque continuaré entrenando.

* * *

 _Me disculpo por la confusión en el primer capítulo, es que me gusta mantener el misterio y si se preguntan quién era en el primer capítulo? bueno, eso lo seguiré guardando como un secreto. Pero creo que ya sabemos de quien se tratará a partir de ahora._

 _Les agradezco por su tiempo al leer esta historia, intentaré continuarlo la siguiente semana, espero con ansias sus opiniones :)_


End file.
